


A Sudden Chill

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff I wrote as a remedy to Guilt (a short angst fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing around with present tense. I don't usually use it and I think I'm going to stick with past tense in future, but I still wanted to post this. Hope you enjoy!

Rin shivers. It’s the first time he’s stayed at Makoto’s and he didn’t expect his room to be this chilly. His muscle t left acres of skin exposed and his fingers are starting to get numb. Makoto on the other hand is like a furnace. Rin’s right cheek is burning hot where it was resting on Mako’s chest. Rin sighs, burrowing closer to the brunette.  
Makoto stirs, glancing down at Rin, his left arm immediately circling the smaller teen.  
“You okay?” Mako’s voice is slurred and sleep-rich. Rin feels bad for disturbing him.  
“I’m fine, go back to sleep.”  
Makoto’s large hand skates up and down Rin’s arm a few times.  
“You’re cold aren’t you?” Makoto’s voice is clearer and Rin shivers again without meaning to.  
“It’s fine, go back to sleep,” Rin hisses, trying to get his boyfriend to stop worrying about him. It doesn’t work. Makoto is already rolling over Rin, navigating his room perfectly in the pitch black. Rin laments the loss of his personal space heater, drawing the duvet up to his chin, surrounding himself with the vestigial warmth.

Makoto almost throws himself back onto Rin, proffering a long sleeved shirt. Rin blindly accepts whatever has been stuffed into his hands. He can barely make out Makoto, who is now pulling him up, exposing him to the frigid air.  
“Nnngghhh, just get back in bed Makoto,” Rin whines.  
Makoto gives a throaty chuckle and takes the shirt back, pulling it over Rin’s head before he can protest. Rin shoves his arms into the sleeves when Makoto suddenly kisses him. It’s a moment before Rin reacts, kissing him back softly, a smile lifting his lips. Rin tries to cup Mako’s face, but the shirt is in-between them. It’s large on Makoto and is absolutely drowning Rin’s lithe frame. Rin pulls back, stifling a giggle.

Makoto smiles into the darkness, even though he knows Rin won’t see it. A strange sense of pride accompanies the knowledge that his boyfriend is now wearing one of his favourite shirts. He climbs back into the bed, dragging Rin into his side. Mako can only sleep on his back, but Rin’s more than happy to migrate onto his prone body. Makoto presses a quick kiss to Rin’s temple, smoothes his hair down and settles. Under the covers in their cocoon it’s peaceful. Rin is wrapped up in Makoto, legs tangling, head on his chest, breath lightly coasting over his skin. Makoto smiles again, arms banding around Rin and squeezing him momentarily. He drifts into unconsciousness again, deliriously happy at the simple things in life.


End file.
